


Amongst The Roses

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Community: spnkink_meme, Cuddling & Snuggling, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jared Padalecki, Sweet/Hot, Tender Sex, Top Jensen Ackles, True Love, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Jensen/Jared A/B/O - fluff





	Amongst The Roses

Jared grins brightly, eyes following the trails of golden lights hanging throughout the loft. The glistening gaze casts shades of warm amber flares over the both of them, his mate, his Alpha, is smiling back at him, looking like he is glowing. Jared pulls Jensen to him, still grinning like a fool in love as he presses a kiss to Jensen’s soft lips. 

Smiling into the caress, Jensen makes a little happy purr as he weaves his arms around Jared to pull him closer. Jared melts at his kindness, soft, warm, big brown puppy dog eyes twinkling with devotion. 

His heart feels like it is two sizes too big for his chest, so swarmed with love for Jensen that he cannot breathe. “I love you, Jensen,” He whispers as he leans into nuzzle Jensen's rosy freckled cheek, his breath tickling Jensen’s skin and making him giggle softly. 

“I love you, Jared,” His heart soft of does a tap dance in his chest, he runs his fingers through Jared’s hair, untangling the wild strands gently. “Come to bed?” He asks sweetly, eyes full of pure love, and lips upturn in a sexy grin, both promising a night of lust and love, and Jared happily follows his mate, still grinning like a fool in love. 

They stumble onto the bed, and Jensen leans down, cupping Jared’s jaw and titling his head back to mouth at his mate’s throat. Jared groans, tangling his fingers into Jensen’s hair he feels the slight sting of teeth against his skin as Jensen nips him. 

Jensen rids both of them of their clothes and takes his time preparing his mate; even if Jared's body helps, the Omega slick and opening to the probing fingers and tongue, body hot and needy for a knot. Jensen spends the night marking Jared’s body with love, his thrusts slow and deep, drawing out the pleasure as he makes gentle lobe to Jared. 

“You are mine,” Jensen purrs against Jared's sun kissed skin, feeling how slick and wet Jared is inside. Jared trembles, gasps, “I'm yours,” legs locking tighter around his mate’s waist. He dips his head back, feels Jensen sinking his teeth in, marking him. Jensen bites a little too hard, possessiveness curling hot in his blood, and when Jared whines, he draws his fangs back, pressing soft, tender kisses to the bruise. 

Pleasure floods Jared, and he moans, nails lightly trailing down Jensen's back. He gasps as their bodies dance in pleasure, his head rolling back to expose his neck where his mate peppers the warm skin with kisses, their hips rocking together until Jensen ties to him, and they come, together, shivers rushing through their bodies. 

Jensen growls softly, rumbling a deep purr as the pleasurable ache throbs in his bones, muscles lax and loose, his skin warm as his racing heart slowly returned to a steady rhythm.

Knotted to his mate-the love of his life-he leans down and nuzzles Jared’s face as he gently rocks his hips. Jared growls back at him in sated bliss, rumbling lazily. The Omega sighs happily and runs his hands down Jensen’s back, caressing the freckled skin lovingly. He ruts up into his Alpha’s downward thrusts, and as they lazily grind together, Jared smiles softly as he basks in the afterglow of the lovemaking.

Jensen sighed as his body goes limp, and he practically falls on top of Jared in exhaustion, sated. He’s instantly embraced by his beloved mate, and hugged tenderly, he hears Jared releases a deep breath, sighing blissfully, smiling. “Beautiful,” Sweet lips whisper even sweeter words. “You’re so beautiful, Jensen.” 

Jensen can’t help the rosy little blush that rises on his freckled cheeks. “Stop sweet talkin’ me, Darlin’,” He growls, and his mate shivers at his thick, deep Texan accent. He lovingly nuzzles Jared, whispering, “Kiss me.” 

Jared smiles, his dimples creasing his rosy flushed cheeks. His mate is beautiful and Jensen smells sweet-like pack and home and Love-Jared could only happily oblige. They gaze deep into each other’s eyes, lean in until their lips caress. Warm and sated, the lovers fall asleep, tangled up in one another’s arms, sweetness on their lips and love in their hearts. 

When Jensen wakes, he’s sprawled on top of his sweetheart, sheets tangled up all around them, and Dawn’s rising sun slips between the curtains to warm their skin. Jared is soft, and warm, like fluffy towels hot from the dryer. Yawning, Jensen nuzzles his mate’s throat, his lips pressing on Jared’s pulse, feeling the steady thumping under the skin. 

His beloved does not wake, but Jared sighs softly in his sleep and his arms weave tighter around Jensen’s body, holding him close. Jensen draws the covers further over them, making sure him and his sweetheart mate are tucked into the warmth before he shuts his eyes and begins to relax into his sweetheart’s arms, loving this magnificent gift known as his life. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/89907.html?thread=35315251#t35315251)


End file.
